The song in my heart
by merderbaby
Summary: With her mother dying in childbirth, Arianna Jackson daughter of Poseidon is left alone, until her father takes her to Olympus where she is to be raised by Aphrodite who happens to be her guardian, "godmother". 15 years later she is sent to Camp, is claimed by her father, becomes best friends with Talia and Annabeth. Follows the books. Oh and falls in love with a God... Apollo.
1. Chapter 1

"Brother please, have mercy on my child, her mother died giving birth to her she has no one to care for her" Poseidon begged as he held his new born daughter Arianna

"Mercy, you broke the sacred oath, and conceived a child with a mortal." Zeus said bitterly

"Father, please she wasn't just a woman, I sent her to Uncle" Aphrodite spoke

"But she was a mortal" Zeus said shocked

"I chose her because I believed she would have to strength to carry his child, father, this child will grow to be a beautiful, strong, stubborn warrior and will have the power to save us all" Aphrodite said recalling what the prophecy in her dream said to her 9 months ago. " _She'll also be your daughters best friend and your new daughter in law in 25 years"_ Aphrodite thought to herself

"Please brother" Poseidon begged as he felt his daughter slowly stir awake and she looked towards her father and uncle

"Its no denying she's your child, look at those beautiful blue eyes" Aphrodite smiled at the baby

"She is beautiful, no denying that, brother, but I cannot allow her to stay with us, but I will allow someone to care for her down on earth. Zeus said as the child looked at him and although he'd never admit this he couldn't allow harm to come to this child. "Aphrodite, you will be her guardian, for it is because of you that she is born, you will raise her until she is 15 years old then she will be sent to Camp."

"I promise to protect her uncle, no harm will come to her" Aphrodite promised and swore on the river styx

"My sweet Arianna, never forget that I love you, whenever you need me I'll be there in your thoughts and in your dreams" Poseidon said softly as he kissed her forehead and placed her in his nieces arms knowing his child would be safe


	2. Chapter 2

~5 years later~

"Mama Mama look a seashell isn't it pretty" Arianna said running up to Aphrodite holding a pink shell

"Its beautiful, why don't you collect some more" Aphrodite said handing her, her pink beach pail

A few moments passed and Aphrodite couldn't find Aria, and when she did, she found her with a dolphin

"Aria sweetheart what are you doing" Aphrodite said in shock

"Look mama a dolphin, pretty dolphin" Aria smiled as she pet the dolphin

"Very pretty, honey why don't you go build a sandcastle" Aphrodite said not looking away from the dolphin." Uncle what are you doing here" She whispered

"I had to see her, your doing a wonderful job with her, she's growing up beautifully" Poseidon said

"Ive never been able to raise any of my children, but Ive enjoyed raising Aria, I dont know how I'm going to tell her that Im not her mother" Aphrodite said sadly

"Hopefully she'll realize all the things you've done for her and her feelings toward you wont change" Poseidon assured

"I should get going, tell father I'll try to make it to the Solstice meeting" Aphrodite said

"Of course" Poseidon said as he sank into the water

~…~

"Lady Aphrodite, I've provided two of my most loyal students to watch over Aria, they've both been sworn in to secrecy, and will alert me of any potential danger" Chiron said as Aria was playing with her dolls in the other room

"Thank you Chrion, Aria also has my dove shaped pendent it will alert me if she's in any danger" Aphrodite said as she prepared to leave for the Solstice meeting. Aria honey Mommy has to go away for a a little bit but these nice girls are going to watch you, and I'll be back as soon as I can" Aphrodite said softly as Aria ran up and hugged her

~…~

"Lady Ursula the child is alone, demi-gods are guarding her" One of Ursula's sea creatures reported

"Excellent, Poseidon thinks he can hide a child from me, my daughter Amphitrite will be queen not some Demi-God" Ursula said "Jetsam, Flotsam fetch my chariot" Ursula said watching the child through her crystal mirror

~…~

 _Olympus_

The Summer Solstice meeting has started, Poseidon, and Athena are still fighting over Greece, Hermes and Apollo are goofing around making wine appear in front of Dionysus. Aphrodite and Hephaestus are fighting over their relationship

~…~

Aria is playing with her mermaid dolls, while her babysitters are guarding her door and the surroundings, when suddenly a her window busts opens and smoke fills the room

"Hello, who's there" Aria said scared

"No need to be frightened dear, I'm a friend" Ursulas voice came through

"I dont see you, you don't seem very friendly, mama says not to speak to strangers" Aria said hiding in a corner grabbing her stuffed dolphin

"Your mother, your mother is dead child, and you will soon join her" Ursula said coming into view her tentacles out a sucking the life out of the child

~…~

 _Olympus_

Aphrodite's dove neckless is beaming red alerting her that Aria is in grave danger

"Uncle we have to go its Aria she's in danger" Aphrodite said in fear as Poseidon's face went white and his heart sank

Against the words of Zeus, Poseidon and Aphrodite flashed out of the room in hopes that they wouldn't be too late

~…~

When the two Olympians arrived to the home, Poseidon saw Ursula's chariot and Jetsam and Flotsam standing guard

"Lord Poseidon, to what do we owe the pleasure" Flotsam slithered innocently

"WHAT HAS SHE DONE" Poseidon said angrily holding up his glowing triton

"Uncle theres smoke coming from her room" Aphrodite said worried as she ran into the house, but not before Poseidon cursed the two sea creatures to the deepest part of the ocean

"Aria, Aria" Aphrodite yelled but stopped short when she saw the two demigods unconscious

"Chiron we need you" Poseidon demanded into thin air, just as Chiron appeared

"Lord Poseidon, we just heard word, I bought Lord Apollo for any medical assistance" Chiron said as Lord Apollo attended to the injured demigods

"They appear to be just unconscious no serious injuries to report" Apollo said placing the heal of his hand against their foreheads

"No…No Aria, Aria honey wake up, wake up sweetheart" Aphrodite begged as Poseidon ran into the room and kneeled beside his child

"URSULA SHOW YOURSELF YOU WICKED SEA WITCH" Poseidon yelled

"Why Lord Poseidon to what do I owe the pleasure of being summoned" Ursula appeared

"UNDO YOUR SPELL…NOOWWWW" Poseidon demanded

"Its too late my Lord, my tentacles have done its job, now my beloved daughter will be queen of the ocean" Ursula laughed as Poseidon cut off one of her tentacles with his triton" NOOOOO MY BEAUTIFUL TENTACLE" Ursula cried as the fallen Tentacle crumpled into dust

"I curse you Ursula into the deepest darkest depths of the ocean, where you will be chained for eternity, and as for Amphitrite she is stripped of her powers and title" Poseidon addressed as his Triton glowed and Ursula disappeared

"Apollo, please tell us you can heal her" Poseidon begged

"My Lord she is at deaths door for me to save her this will be her last life and I can not save her again" Apollo said looking down at the girl

"I know the consequences, please Apollo she is a child" Poseidon said

"As you wish, please place her on the bed I will begin" Apollo said as he stroked her cheek and was mesmerized by her beauty at such a young age, and he hoped that never again will such harm come to her. Apollo than began his healing prayer and the child slowly began to awaken


End file.
